Rette die Welt für mich
by mondsuechtig
Summary: First Class. Hat Erik etwas gefunden, das stärker ist als sein Hass? Alternatives Ende zum Film.


Disclaimer: Die Rechte für X-Men liegen bei … Marvel? Jedenfalls nicht bei mir! Ebensowenig wie für „Du rettest die Welt für mich". Schade eigentlich. ;)

Anmerkungen: Tja, da bin ich mal wieder! Ist schon verdammt lange her, das ich das letzte Mal was hier bei hoch gestellt hab. Aber dann war ich in „First Class" und seit her sprudeln nur so die Ideen! Erik und Charles sind einfach so wunderbar zusammen! Ich könnte ihnen ewig zusehen! Keine Ahnung, ob überhaupt jemand etwas in diesem Bereich auf deutsch lesen möchte, aber hier ist es einfach mal! Und eine längere Geschichte ist auch schon in Arbeit ...

Jedenfalls ist diese Geschichte inspiriert durch das Lied „Du rettest die Welt für mich" von „Elisabeth – die Legende einer Heiligen" über das ich eher zufällig gestolpert bin (aber genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt! *g*). Es passt einfach so perfekt zu den beiden! Die kursiv geschriebenen Sätze stammen aus dem Song und dienen als Markierung für Zeitsprünge.

Warnung: Slash + kitschig + möglicherweise nicht ganz in character (sonst müsste es wohl oder übel doch anders ausgehen) + Alternatives Ende zum Film.

Falls du trotz diesem ganzen Vorgeplänkel noch weiter liest: Über eine Review würd ich mich sehr freuen! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rette die Welt für mich

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Frieden war niemals eine Option.", Erik lehnte sich selbstsicher in seinem Sessel zurück.

Er wusste, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als Charles mit einem Seufzer den Blick abwandte. .

Erik stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Charles in eine Hocke. So war er fast mit ihm auf Augenhöhe. Sanft drehte er Charles Gesicht so, das dieser ihn ansah. „Charles ...", murmelte er und suchte die Augen des anderen. Auf dessen Gesicht breitete sich ein trauriges Lächeln aus. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr müde.

„Erik, ich möchte das du weißt, ganz gleich was morgen geschieht … ." Der Satz blieb unvollendet, denn Charles entschied sich lieber dazu Erik zu küssen. Es war ein fragender, vorsichtiger Kuss, der jedoch schnell an Kraft zunahm, als er von seinem Gegenüber Entgegenkommen spürte. Schon bald wurde Eriks Hockensitz unpraktisch und Charles rutschte neben ihn auf den Boden.

Sie lagen nebeneinander und Charles fuhr Erik zärtlich durchs Haar. Erik dachte darüber nach wie es weiter gehen sollte. Er hatte Schmidt töten wollen und alle, die sich ihm entgegen stellten. Und er hatte alles in dieser Welt auslöschen wollen, das Mutanten zwang sich zu verstecken. Doch unter Charles sanfter Berührung verpuffte der Hass beinahe. Er fühlte sich ruhig, sicher, geborgen. Und er wusste, er würde das alles verlieren, wenn er seinen Plan fortführte. Er würde Charles verlieren.

_Weil es dich gibt ist mir diese Welt deine Liebe wert_

Er fühlte die Macht durch sich fließen und es fühlte sich so gut an. Langsam drehte er die Raketen so, das sie nun die auslöschen würden, die es wagten ihn und seine Freunde zu bedrohen. Charles zu bedrohen.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir die besseren Menschen sind!" Er hörte Charles kaum, so berauschend war das Wissen, dass sie alle in seiner Hand waren. Und doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm, der Teil der noch nicht von Hass zerfressen war, der Teil, der ganz Charles gehörte, reagierte auf die Worte. Er stellte sich ein Leben ohne Charles vor. Voller Macht. Aber kalt. So kalt.

Und dann ließ Erik die Arme sinken. Die Raketen stürzten nach und nach ins Meer, doch er schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr. Er warf den Helm in den Sand. Sofort konnte er Charles warme Präsenz am Rande seines Verstandes fühlen. Und dann fiel ihm Charles um den Hals mit einer Wucht, die sie beide zu Boden warf. Erik hielt ihn, klammerte sich an ihn, während verschiedenste Gefühle in ihm rangen. Er hatte die Wut und den Hass los gelassen. Doch diese Gefühle hatten so lange sein Leben bestimmt, das er für einen Moment den Halt verlor. Er hatte kein Ziel mehr. Er war leer. Doch dann fühlte er Charles Lippen auf den seinen und sah in diese unendlich warmen Augen. Er hatte alles was er brauchte. Alles was er je gewollt hatte, lag in seinen Armen.

„Ich wusste es steckt Gutes in dir.", flüsterte Charles ihm zu. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Und in diesem Moment fühlte Erik Lehnsherr, wie das Glück seinen ganzen Körper durchflutete und er zu neuem Leben erwachte.

_Weil es dich gibt ist diese Welt deine Liebe wert_

Charles hatte diese Idee von einer Schule für Mutanten, die ihnen ein Zuhause geben und ihnen helfen sollte, ihre Fähigkeiten besser zu verstehen und zu beherrschen.

Erik hätte nie von sich geglaubt, das er einmal irgendwem etwas beibringen würde. Aber hier war er nun und unterrichtete junge Mutanten. Und auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte: Es machte ihm sogar Spaß.

Manchmal kam noch die Wut in ihm hoch und der Drang zu zerstören. Doch dann nahm Charles ihn in die Arme und flüstere ihm sanft zu, dass sie es schaffen würden. Das eines Tages Menschen und Mutanten friedlich und voller Respekt für einander zusammen leben würden.

Und wenn Charles es sagte, konnte Erik beinahe daran glauben. Denn Charles hatte sich entschieden die Menschen genauso zu lieben, wie die Mutanten. Und wie könnte die Welt, wie könnte je irgendwer Charles Xaviers Liebe widerstehen?


End file.
